


Lucky

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: College AU [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheese, Fluff, M/M, like super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “I…I’ve just been thinking recently,” Keito said. “You know, about us.”





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's official. One year ago I posted my first Hey! Say! Jump fic, and it only feels natural to return to the universe and the pairing that started it all. Thank you guys for a wonderful year and to many more fics to come <3

“Hey, Yama-chan?”

Yamada grunted, hoping that Keito wouldn’t ask him to move. He was too comfortable curled around the other man on the couch, and his body ached from running around campus all day. It had been his first chance to relax all day and feeling Keito’s warmth seep into his skin wasn’t something he wanted to give up.

“That’s not an answer, you jerk,” Keito said. One of his fingers poked Yamada’s cheek, and he swatted it away.

“It’s definitely an answer, stupid,” Yamada said, sticking out his tongue and hugging his boyfriend tighter.

“Okay,” Keito said, voice going quiet.

The only sound between them was the movie play, one that Yamada had long lost interest in. It was a foreign comedy about a white woman who couldn’t maintain a good relationship and who slowly fell in love with a doctor. Keito had been dying to watch it, and Yamada had agreed on one condition, there better be subtitles.

Keito had always been the type of person to speak his mind when something bothered him. It may have taken him a day or six to formulate what he wanted to say, but he was open with his communication with Yamada. He was still sweet, eyes unable to look Yamada directly in the face as he brought his problem to light, and Yamada listened. He took in the words that Keito told him because he knew they were important. Any problem Keito had he wanted to fix with all of his might.

This silence between them…it wasn’t right. No matter how he thought of it, he knew Keito had something important he wanted to share.

“What did you want to say?” Yamada asked, stroking Keito’s clothed skin with is hand.

“I…I’ve just been thinking recently,” Keito said. “You know, about us.”

He didn’t like where this was going.

“What about us?” Yamada said, sitting up. His heart was beating unnaturally quickly in his chest. His mind shot through everything in a moment, how he wasn’t good enough for Keito. How the other man had grown tired of him and his growing list of insecurities. Perhaps he wanted a change of scene and wanted to date someone more put together.

“It’s nothing bad,” Keito said. He tugged Yamada, so he was back to lying on his chest and stroked Yamada’s back as he spoke. “It’s just…I’ve been thinking of a lot of what if scenarios.”

“Like…?”

“What if I never went to the library that night?” Keito said. “What if I never agreed to go out drinking with all of you? What if I never slept with you and what if I never met Hikaru in the elevator that morning?” He brushed a hand through Yamada’s hair. “What if I never came back and kissed you?”

“That’s…a lot,” Yamada said, most intelligently.

“I don’t regret anything that I’ve done,” Keito quickly spoke. “Because I love us. I feel so comfortable when I’m with you, and this is something I would never want to give up for the world. I just…what if I never did all of those things to get us where we are today?”

The movie continued to play, some scene where the doctor was in the operating room, and the female lead wasn’t thrilled with the images she was seeing.

“I would have still found you,” Yamada said into Keito’s shirt.

“Hm?” he felt Keito perk up.

Yamada turned his head, so he was looking Keito in the face. “I would have found you. I would have made it so we met. I would have fallen in love with your stupid smile and kind face. I would have kissed you and loved you until you only wanted me, and I would continue loving you until my heart beat no more.”

“How can you be sure?” Keito asked.

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you so certain?” he asked.

It didn’t take him long to come up with his response to Keito’s.

“As cheesy as it sounds,” Yamada said, inching up so he was closer to Keito’s mouth, “I feel like I was born to love you, and no one else could take the place of you in my heart.”

Keito pulled a hand to his mouth, blocking some of his laughter.

“What?” Yamada asked.

“That’s pretty cheesy, Yama-cha,” Keito said.

Yamada huffed, turning his head away. “Well, see if I’m romantic with you from now on.”

“Let me finish,” Keito said, a single finger returning Yamada’s gaze. “It’s because I feel the exact same way about you, Ryosuke.”

His kiss was soft and sweet, pulling him back to first kisses and cozy first dates at Yamada’s apartment. How Keito had always tried to help with cooking but did more burning then sautéing. He always came over when Yamada needed help with his math calculations or even to hold Yamada tight the nights he felt as if his world was collapsing around him, the pressure becoming too much to handle.

Keito was the rock he needed in his world and had appeared the minute he needed him most. He wouldn’t give up his love so easily, and Yamada would have fought tooth and nail to keep Keito in his life. People like Keito didn’t walk in every day, and he’d be damned if he lost him over something as stupid as a petty argument.

“So,” Yamada said, tucking a hair behind his ears. “Want to watch the rest of the movie?”

“Nah,” Keito said. He had one of his smiles plastered across his face as if he had the best joke in the world. “I haven’t been watching since the first five minutes. I just wanted to see how long you’d make it before you gave up.”

“Jerk,” Yamada glared. He scooted to the other side of the couch, so he was far from Keito’s touch. “Just see if you’re getting any tonight.”

“I love you too, Ryosuke,” Keito said, his smile changing to a softer one as he turned to pay attention to the screen. 

He turned back to watch the movie, thoroughly confused as to how it had jumped so far forward in the time they had talked. Yamada tried to calm his beating heart after seeing that smile.

He failed.


End file.
